Dreams
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: "Raph starts having dreams about Leo being his husband, and doing romantic things with him right after almost killing him" Mpreg, 2007 movie verse. (I do not own the idea/prompt, it's TheTurtleTeen's idea)
1. Chpt 1

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy..!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Wake up! Wake up!" Raph groaned and mumbled something incoherent and turned to his side. Hoping to block out the tiny voice.

"Daddy!, it's time to wake up!" It didn't work. Raph let a groan escape his lips as he buried his face in the pillow. He heard a tiny little puff then tiny hands started tugging at the edge of his shell. Not strong enough to move or shake him, but strong enough to annoy him.

"Wake up ! I'm going to tell papa!" The tiny voice suddenly cried out. Raph gave a haughty chuckle, what would he do? That's when he felt the tiny hands release him and tiny pitter patter of feet. Once it was silent Raph turned onto his back, and sign. Why did it feel so good to be here?, like everything was how it was supposed to be. Including not knowing who the hell the kid was, even this 'papa'? But anything's worth trying. Raph then heard some more pitter patter but at a faster pace like they we're running. The sound came closer and closer until...silence. Raph peeked one of his eyes open to see what was going on until he saw a tiny turtle like shadow above him falling quickly. Before could shout, the body landed squarely on his face crushing it.

"Are you up, daddy?" The tiny turtle asked smirk on her face. Raph grumbled and reached up and pulled her from his face.

"What? It's really early" Raph whined Artemisia laughed and put her tiny hands on his cheeks and squished them together.

"Papa said you need to get up" Artemisia said kissing his snout. Raph sighed, and pulled her away from him so that she dangled away from him.

"Where is papa?" Raph sighed as he stood up and let the covers fall to a heap on the floor. Tucking Artemisia under his arm he strolled out the roll room. Artemisia giggled and pointed to the 3rd door on the left.

"He's us the kitchen" Raph nodded and headed towards the kitchen and he stood in the doorway and watched as a larger turtle moved around the kitchen. The smell of biscuits, sausages, and eggs filled the room. Raph's eyes narrowed at the back of the turtle's shell how round slender and looked smooth. Raph eyed every movement the turtle made from bending down to check something in the oven to leaning over the stove and mix something. Something seemed familiar about the turtle to Raph but he could put his hand on it. It kinda annoyed Raph instead of irritating him, for the first time ever something did that. Artemisia squirmed out of his grip and dropped to the floor landing on all fours then ran to the other turtle jumping and holding onto his lower leg. The turtle jumped back and looked down at his leg before he smiled and bent down to pick her up. Artemisia wrapped her arms around the turtle's neck and kissed his cheek before her mouth opened and she started saying something then both turned to face Raph. Raph froze his body stiff, his golden orbs connected with brown.

 _Leonardo?!_

 _Why was Leo here?!_

 _What the hell?!_

 _Why he holding her?_

 _Why was she calling him papa?! why did she call him..Da-..._

 _OH FUCK!_

"Good morning Raph about time you woke up" Leo smiled and laughed as Artemisia reached for Raph and beckoned for him to come close. Raph did walk to them but slowly and steadily,

"I tried and tried to wake daddy up but he would turn over a groan so i had to run and jump on his face to get him up" Artemisia said as she wrapped her arms around Raph's neck pulling all three of them close to each other.

"Hhhmmm sounds like Raph to me" Leo smirked as Raph blushed and averted his eyes from Leo's. Artemisia laughed and turned her head to kiss Leo's and Raph's cheek. Leo smiled and turn his head to kiss her cheek then both left Raph by himself as they started a kissing battle both giggle every so often. Raph smiled gently and moved so that he could lean on the counter with his shell. Raph watched out the corner of his eyes as Artemisia winning the battle by wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against Leo's cheek hard and long. Leo smiled and started laughing as Artemisia held on harder.

"OK!, ok! you win!" Leo shouted joyfully then when finally Artemisia let go of Leo in trump. Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down in front of him and started attacking her with kisses all over her face until she was squirming and crying out for help. Raph laughed and pounced on Leo kissing all over his face just as he did Artemisia.

"Gah!, Raph! no!" Leo cried out when Raph held him down started kissing him. Artemisia moved out her parents way and sat on the sidelines as Raph got the pounce on Leo.

"Go daddy go!" Artemisia cheered on Raph as Leo began to shout give.

"Gah! no, no i'm sorry! i'm sorry! I give! I give! " Leo smiled when Raph stopped, and sat in between Leo's legs.

"You give?" Raph smirked

"Yes, I give" Leo sign breathlessly, Artemisia came bouncing happily and sat on Leo's chest.

"No! you have to say it right!" Artemisia smiled Leo dropped his head and groaned

"Do I have to?" Leo gave a sad smile to his daughter. Artemisia shook her head 'yes'. Leo groaned again how could he fall for her smile but she couldn't fall for his?

"Fine, i'll say it! I leonardo Hama-" a tiny cry interrupted them. One that came from neither one of them. Raph blinked and Artemisia pouted, and stood up off of Leo's chest and ran out the kitchen leaving Raph still in between Leo's legs.

"About time he's up. He sleeps just as long as you do" Leo signed as he crossed his arm over his face. Raph laughed and leaned forward putting his hands on either side of Leo's head.

"And she acts just like you" Raph had no idea why he said that, but he did and if felt good. Leo smiled, and uncurl his arms so he could lean up on his elbows and kissed Raph's lips.

"Who's up?" Raph asked as he stood up. Leo smiled and stood up with the help of Raph.

"You'll see him" Leo smiled as his attention turned quickly back to the burning eggs. Cursing he took the eggs off the eye and put them on an empty off one. Leo them bent down and opened the oven and pulled out the biscuits. While he was bent down Raph silently watched then cleared his thought.

"Uuumm? how's it going?" Raph smiled Leo placed the biscuits uptop the stove.

"Good? you?" Leo smiled brightly Raph sucked in a breath. Even in his dreams Leo had Raph a nervous wreck!

"I'm uumm? fine as you could say " Raph coughed in his fsit as he turned his head so Leo wouldn't see the blush. Leo immediately noticed and walked up to Raph grabbing his hand.

"Are you ok?" Raph was caught off guard and blushed heavily as Leo leaned in closer to his face.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine" Raph stuttered Leo laughed softly and leaned in closer to Raph's face. Raph smiled and reached an arm around Leo and pulled him closer. Their lips brushing against each other softly before Raph pushed them together again but rougher. Leo blushed softly and pushed against his lips. Their lips played softly against each other tongue meeting every so often.

"I got him!" Artemisia shouted forcing both parents to pull apart blush written across their faces. Artemisia came in with a tiny wiggling baby in her arms. Leo smiled and walked to Artemisia and picked up the baby who churred softly. Leo smiled and churred softly back, holding the child closely to his chest.

"He was crying and wiggling a lot, but I held him tightly how you showed me!" Artemisia soluted to Leo. Raph snickered softly as Leo bowed his head at Artemisia. Artemisia walked and stood by Raph, then wrapped one of her arms around his lower leg. She gently leaned on his leg and yawned softly rubbing her face against his leg. Raph smiled and bent down to pick her up she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"You tired?" Artemisia nodded and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck. Leo walked to Raph's open side and kissed his cheek. The baby gave a soft whimper and cuddled in between the 2 parents chest.

 **For TheTurtleTeen, i really really hope you like this! and this is gonna be more than one chapter so don't worry, it's just started! and readers who are NOT TTT, check their page out and the LeoxRaph prompt story thing (s)he put up!**


	2. Chpt 2

"Here, let me have her" Leo whispered when he noticed how Artemisia fell asleep on Raph's shoulder. Raph smiled and shook his head, Artemisia fell asleep on his shoulder while the baby was curled on Leo's chest and was tucked under his chin. Raph moved his hands so that one hand was under Artemisia, and one hand was free reaching forward he grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him to his chest, pecking his lips softly.

"Come on we have to put her to bed" Leo whispered softly on Raph lips. Raph chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him deep again. Leo's hand gripped Raph's hand hard and in one tug he was guiding Raph out the kitchen, and down the hall.

"In here" Leo let go of Raph's hand and stood outside a close door. Raph looked at Leo and then back at the door. Using his free hand he reached the doorknob and opened it walking in and looking around. There was a tiny little table with chairs, play stove, crayons and papers littered all over the place, she had almost about every animal existing on her bed and on her window sill. Raph walked around carefully not to trip over anything and then laid her down and moved some of the animal's back. Bending down he kissed her forward and whispered a 'goodnight'. Then moving as he did to get in the maze he walked back out the maze and back in the hallway with Leo.

"I told April not to give her so much animals, but you know Mrs. April Jones" Leo laughed lightly as the baby wiggled and moved giving out soft whimpers every once in awhile. Leo smiled and kissed the top of his head and handed him to Raph suddenly.

"Hold him while I get the bottle" Leo said before Raph could answer he walked off. Leaving Raph with a tiny baby, no...not just a baby, but Omarion? Yeah, Omarion. His baby boy who acted more like his 'mother' than him. Raph chuckled and rubbed Omarion's shell soothingly trying to calm him down.

"I have a bottle, come here and get it" Leo called softly out from the kitchen. Raph turn his head to the sound of his voice and smiled softly before lowering his head and whispering. 'Geez, married with kids and he's still bossy. You mother is crazy' Raph laughed lightly as Omarion whimpered lightly and rubbed his head against his neck. Raph turn around and headed to the kitchen to see Leo reaching up in a cabinet and pulling out containers.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow. Leo puffed out his cheeks and turned around to Raph who hoped on the Island in the center of the kitchen. Omarion curled into his chest while a bottle was in his mouth.

"Because this was never for us" Leo signed as he put the biscuits up and the sausages. Raphael shrugged his shoulders and shook his his head not understanding.

"Then why cook it?" Raphael asked Leo signed and dropping his shoulders and turned around holding a sponsor with eggs on it.

"This is not for us, we have a date night and this is for Mikey and Casey they are watching the kids, now shut up and eat it" Leo softly commanded Raph almost threw his hands up in the air and scream "YOU MEAN THE BONEHEAD AND KNUCKLEHEAD?!' But the simple fact that there was something tiny and about 10Ibs weighing in his arms and was made by him and Leo made him grip Omarion tighter. Opening his mouth he took the eggs.

"Does it taste good?" Leo asked Raph shook his head and swollen hurriedly.

"Why are Casey and Mikey watching them?" Raph asked Leo rolled his eyes and turned around putting the eggs in a container.

"Because Don and April are working late, Master splinter left for Japan, and Karai….couldn't do it" Leo explained opening the microwave and placing all the containers in there. Raph sighed heavily and looked down when he heard soft whimpering, fixing the bottle he moved his hand that was holding Omarion so that Omarion's head could rest on it while his tiny body rested on his lap. Omarion sucked softly on the nipple of the bottle and smiled softly when Raph's thumb brushed and rubbed his cheek. Leo froze and watched out the corner of eye before his eyes made eye contact with Raph's, blushing Leo turned back and focused back on putting the food up while Raph smirked and focused back on Omarion who spit the empty bottle out of his mouth, Omarion yawned and stretched his tiny body out much to his father amazement then rubbed his face as he fell back to sleep. Leo turned around and reach out for him.

"I got this part" Leo smiled as Raph handed him Omarion. Omarion whined and squirmed but otherwise had his arms wide open for the sudden switch of parents. Leo picked Omarion up and kissed his tiny lips then placed him over his shoulder and patted his shell softly.

"So you're saying that no one _else_ could watch them?" Raph asked leaning forward and putting his hands on the edge of the counter.

"Yes, that's exactly what i'm saying" Leo whispered eyes narrowing on Raph telling him he better lower his voice.

"But leaving Casey and Mikey alone with our kids?!" Raph growled lowly sliding off the counter and towering over Leo.

"We've done it before, so what's the problem now?" Leo said unfazed by how Raph was now towering over him

"Those two idiots that's the problem"

"Raph seriously?"

"Yeah, dead serious. I don't even think we should leave"

"What? why? just because you don't think they can handle it?"

"Oh, no I _know_ they can't handle it"

"You're such an ass" Leo pouted and turned his head away

"For what wanting my kids to be ok?" Raph said moving his hands to rest on Leo's hips and pulling him close.

"Already being overprotective" Leo breathed out smiling some.

"Sorry for wanting kids to be safe" Raph sarcastically apologized

"And for forgetting the plans we made 4 months ago" Leo whispered leaning forward slightly when Raph started leaning closer to him. "You so irritating" Raph leaned forward a bit and let his beak lightly bump Leo's

"You so fucking annoying" Raph chuckled before he crushed their lips together both very mindful of the child on Leo's shoulder. Both of their lips played gently on top of each other, tongues brushing each other before Leo broke away.

"I'm going to put him to bed and take a shower. If you know what's good for you, you'd hurry up and get dressed because i'm taking you out...conscious or unconscious " Leo smirked as he walked out the kitchen and down the hall. Leaving Raph surprise, hot, and bothered. Only words that could leave his lips was.

"Damn"

 **All for TTT!**


	3. Chpt 3

"So when are Bonehead 1 and Bonehead 2 showing?" Raph grumbled as he fixed his dress shirt and began rolling up his sleeves, and took another look in the mirror. Leo chuckled as he pulled his jacket over his head, pulling it on..

"They were suppose to be here about 10 minutes ago" Leo said was he pulled his sleeve back to look at the watch on his wrist. Raph watched out the corner of his eye to look at Leo, who had his back to him. Leo was wearing a whitish blue jacket with some old blue and white convers. He never really wore much cloths considering how uncomfortable and tight they usually were, Raph never had any reason to complain. Raph stalked behind Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him against his plastron.

"Raph, ah" Leo whined when he felt Raph lean forward and plant kisses on his neck. Raph smiled against Leo's skin and planted more kisses on it. Leo squirmed and wiggled as he tried to get out of Raph tough grasp.

"Why not?" Raph asked hotly against Leo's skin. Leo smiled and turned his head.

"Because our kids are in our bed" Leo now whispered his eyes darting to the bed that was currently occupied by two individuals who were sleeping softly little cooing escaping both of them every so often. 2 hours before they finally got dressed both children were in there respected place, that was until Leo came back from putting Omarion in his crib did he see Artemisia sleeping in their huge bed. Then soon after Omarion woke up crying and after feeding him a bottle both children fell asleep in their parents bed. Raph pouted and still held Leo close and let his hands travel down Leo's body until they reached his silt . Leo gasps and he quickly place his hands on Raphs, not stopping them but on top of them as if guiding them.

"It's ok, Leo" Raph whispered as his tongue darted out and licking Leo's neck. "Just as long as you're quite" Leo blushed and leaned his head back as he felt Raph's hands very slowly run up and down his chest and slowing down when they got close to his again. "I think we could get away with this" Raph muttered taking Leo's lips on his, as his hand disappeared in Leo's sweater. Leo whine and groaned and wormed but otherwise didn't move from Raph's touch

 _Ding Dong!_. In a blink of an eye Leo vanished out of Raph's grasp and was out the room. Raph signed, this happen for what 2? going 3rd time? Leo just left him hot and bothered just to let the two idiots in.

"Where are our cousins?" Mikey cheerfully shouted as he bounced through the house. Leo was quick on his tail and yanked him back shushing him softly.

"They are asleep" Leo whispered as he guided Mikey to their room. Both the children were asleep in the bed, both heavily covered with their parents blanket. Mikey smiled and winked as he put his finger to his lips and smiled.

Raph rolled his eyes as Mikey and Leo started talking quietly by themselves, Raph stood silently until over Mikeys shoulder he saw a shadow pass by. Excusing himself and walking passed Leo and Mikey he walked out the room and into the empty living room.

"Hey Raph" Raph jumped outta his shell and turned around to face Casey who looked like he hasn't slept in days. His hair was messed up, he had an after shave, his eyes red and his body was hunched over.

"uh? Hey Casey….. you ok?" Raph said as he finally calmed his beating heart. Casey signed as he walked around Raph and headed to the couch. Raph bit his lips and went to the kitchen and grab some beers. Which he wasn't allowed to drink, they were an "Casey" emergency, but since the kids are asleep Leo sometimes allows him to drink but only one bottle and he has to brush his teeth after.

"Here Casey" Raph grumbled as he handed Casey a beer. Casey looked up and smiled at Raph and took the beer.

"Should you be drinking?" Casey asked when Raph sat down next to him opening his can. Raph smirked

"Only when the kids are asleep" Raph said as he took a drink and set it down. They both in awkward weird atmosphere.

"How was it having kids?" Casey asked breaking the silence. Raph raised an eyebrow and took another sip of the beer. Frowning hard Raph swished his drink in his mouth for a bit trying to think for a correct response to that question.

"Well, at first it was terrifying, scary. Sometimes I thought I would die, I was so damn scared" Raph shrugged his shoulders. Casey gripped his can hard.

"So you're saying having kids are scary?" Casey asked

"What? No! Well just the thought of them. Like thinking that if you mess them up, then there's no redoing it" Raph shrugged as he tried to recall all the emotions he was feeling during Leo's two pregnancies.

"And hows was it after, having kids that is" Casey asked then rephrased blushing a bit. Raph chuckled and took a long drink.

"Well, still it was terrifying even up to birth" Raph took a break and then rubbed the back of his head. "actually the birth was the most terrifying part not because of the child but for Leo" Raph laughed gently "I thought Leo was gonna break my arm and my shoulder" Casey laughed too with Raph as he could picture Leo breaking Raph whole body just because of childbirth. "But all joke aside having kids wasn't that bad. Sure you get scared and have doubts and want to give up, but in the end when you hold them and they're all small and tiny. And when you hold them close and there they are crying as loud as their little lungs can. That's when you decide that you'll keep them happy until your last breath" Raph explained smiling softly then snapped out of it and blushed heavily when he saw Casey studying him hard with his eyes.

"Ah! well, yah! thats whats its like having kids and….stuff" Raph finished taking a drink from his beer and began sinking into the couch wishing for the awkward silence to move..

"Do you ever…...regret having kids at any time?" Casey whispered softly his voice suddenly foreign to him.

"No, never would I ever let that cross my mind" Raph said sternly finishing his drink then Raph turned to Casey.

"Why do you ask?" Raph asked as he leaned forward in his chair. Casey bite his lips and playing with the can in his hands.

"April thinks she pregnant" Casey whispered dropping his head. Raph smirked

"Whoa damn man wel-!" Raph congratulations was cut short when Leo walked out their room, Mikey must still be in their bedroom.

"Raph come on! We're gonna be late" Leo called gently as he walked out of their room wearing his XXL sweater and a

backpack. Mikey in tow smiling brightly and winking at Raph, guess Mikey didn't stay in the room..

"Um? yeah! Casey will ya-?" Casey whole attitude changed as he stood up, bringing Raph with him and pushed him forward and into Leo.

"You two go have fun! We got the kids!" Mikey smiled when he shoved both of them out the door.

"Ok bye Mike-" Leo quick sentence was cut short when their front door was slammed in his face. Leo signed as he sweatdropped then turned around to face Raph.

"Ok? Ready to go?" Leo smiled to Raph and hesitantly shook his head. Smiling Leo reached forward and grabbed Raph's hands and dragged him down the stair into the garage.

"Where are we going?!" Raph asked as he was pulled urgently down the stairs by Leo. Leo looked back and smiled as he pulled Raph's arm harder.

"Just stop talking and come on!" Leo giggled as they finally reached the door. Leo pulled the keys from his jacket pocket and opened the door, and pulled Raph in.

"Are we taking a car?" Raph asked as he step in the pitch darkness of the garage. Leo walked into the room after Raph, and flipped the switch. The pitch dark room light up like the Fourth of July, Color of all sorts everywhere.

"What's with the colors?" Raph asked as he walked closer to the tiny pictures and scribbles in the wall. Leo smiled and came right beside him wrapping his arms around Raph's arm.

"While I was pregnant with Omar, You worked a lot in the garage and at the time Artemisia was young and followed you everywhere. So to keep her from eating your tools, you and Casey installed a big board for her to draw and write on" Leo stood on the his feet and kissed his cheek. Pulling him to a dark corner in the garage, where another one from the 4 different cars.

"I got it for your birthday" Leo whispered as Leo moved from Raph's side and walked around the vehicle. Raph walk up to the covered vehicle, and looked up to look at Leo.

"Go ahead" Leo nodded as Raph reached up and removed the covered. A shiny new motorcycle with black and red decorated all around it.

"I wanted to wait to show you, it was suppose to be a birthday gift but hey" Leo ran his hand over the motorcycle smooth and hard shell.

"Come on we gotta get going" Leo said as he turned around and grabbed two helmets. Throwing one helmet to Raph and keeping the other one to himself. Raph looked down at his also red and black helmet, it looked new and smelled nice. Everything looked good and new until something pink caught his eye. There was a pink, purple, white, green, and yellow princess sticker on it. Raph looked up and raised an eyebrow at Leo.

"April gave her a sticker book" Leo smiled and shrugged as he turn his helmet and showed as he had a green, purple, yellow, and white dragon. Raph chuckled as he put on his helmet as Leo did the same and both got on the motorcycle.


	4. chpt 4

_Leo's grip on his drink tighten as his eyes dropped._

" _So you're saying that you don't want anymore kids?" Leo asked Raph sighed and took a big gulp from his beer, and shrugged his shoulders._

" _Why would we have another child? we don't need another child, Leo" Raph told Leo leaning forward and on his knees. The sound of the ocean waves crashing into the sand and rocks echoed between them._

" _What if we had another one...by accident or wasn't planned?" Leo asked his eyes finally connecting with Raph. Raph frowned and rubbed the back of his head after setting his empty can down. ._

" _Well, we would keep it, of course! but then next we'll be careful when we 'play' around" Raph winked Leo. Leo laughed and blushed as he started to fondle with his can._

" _Well, we were careful the last time and look at me now" Leo signed as Raph's body tensed. Raph turned his whole body to face Leo, as he grabbed Leo by his hips and pulled him close._

" _Oh shit, are you pregnant?" Raph asked his breath passing ghostly across Leo's face. Leo blushed and noded slowly._

" _Oh shit!" Raph removed his hands and stood up "Oh shit!" Raph placed his hands on his head and started breathing heavily "Oh shit" He started pacing back and forth "Oh holy fucking shit" Raph suddenly shouted and turned to Leo picking him up and spinning around laughing hard. "You're fucking pregnant! That's amazing!" Leo laughed to and hug Raph when Raph set him back down._

" _Ha! Wha? When? How far are you?" Raph asked bending down by Leo stomach and kissing it gently. Leo smiled and gently pushed Raph away from his stomach._

" _I'm 6 days" Leo smiled gently._

" _Did you pick the sex yet?" Raph asked standing up straight. Leo shook his head and grabbed Raph's hands in his._

" _I wanted us to agree on a gender" Leo smiled and kissed the end of Raphs snout."You don't know how hard it was for me to balance right, trying not to be too hot or too cold" Leo snickered softly_

" _Well, we have one girl and one boy so….two girls one boy? or one girl and two boys?" Raph thought out smiling towards the end of the sentence. Leo smiled and laughed_

" _Well, I think we should have a-"_

"RAPHIE! WAKE UP BIG BOY! OR ELSE I'M GONNA PAINT YOUR MOTORCYCLE PINK!" Raph was immediately crushed by an unknown weight landing on top of him forcing all of the air out of his lungs. Mikey laughed and kissed the side of Raph's face leaving spit and slobber.

"Ew! Mikey get off of me!" Raph shoved Mikey off of him and stood from his bed, Mikey on the floor by his feet giggling.

"Hey, don't blame me! you and Leo slept through the morning and training! Don's getting Leo up now" Mikey sighed shrugging his shoulder as he stood up. Bending over to dust himself off he turned his head to look at Raph from the corner of his eye. "Must have been a good dream, huh?" Raph was shocked, and his mouth went agape.

"Wha? how...huh?" Raph was only able to get those words out as his face grew red like his mask. Mikey laughed and stood straight up.

"This is my third time trying to wake you up and actually succeeding the first time you whispered 'No, Honey no not yet' and the second time you punched me in the chest then rolled back over and fell asleep" Mikey smiled and he walked to Raph's door and leaned on the frame .

"Ya said Fearless was still asleep too?" Raph asked completely ignoring what Mikey said. Mikey nodded eagerly

"Yeah, Don went to wake him up a coupon of times and damn does Leo sleep like a statue! Don actually thought Leo died, he wasn't moving for nothing! so every once in a while Don had me go to Leo's room and put a mirror under his nose to make sure!" Mikey snicked as Raph sighed and sat down on his bed, and rubbed his face. Did Leo have the same dream? since they both slept for a long time. Raph looked up and turned his head to race the clock which read-

"IT'S 12 O'CLOCK?!" Raph snickered and let his face fall back into his hands. Leo would always react like this; panic over something so tiny like waking up late….

"Leo please calm down" They both heard Don voice trying to calm Leo down as they heard stuff being thrown and falling over. Mikey laughed and clapped his hand together.

"Welp I think Don's gonna need some help so if you excuse me i will take my leave now" Mikey bowed and headed to the room next door.

"Hey, sleepy head! did you know it 12 o'clock!" Raph laughed as he heard Leo cried out and more banging falling sounds came from next door. Standing up he made his way out the room door and down the walk to head down the stairs and into the kitchen. There waiting for him was pancakes. sausages, biscuits, orange juice, apple juice, water bottles, omelets and everything you would find at a fancy hotel that serves breakfast. Raph snickered as he eyes danced around the table, it wasn't here….of course. Raph sighed as he walked to the refrigerator and opened it seeing all his beers still there. Raph reached down and grabbed one of his beers and walked to the table and sat down. Taking little sips he then grabbed an apple that sat in a bowl in the middle of the table. It was dead silent in the kitchen the only sound was Raph eating the apple and taking tiny sips from his beer.

"Leo, calm down!" Raph suddenly looked up and made eye contact when Leo had jumped from the walkway over the railing and in front of Raph. They both looked at each other before Leo turned and ran into the dojo making sure to close the door after him. He left to go talk to father, fearing that he messed up big big time. Mikey and Don landed after Leo who ran to the room, they both looking around confused.

"In da dojo" Raph pointed to the closed door and raised an eyebrow. Don signed and laughed softly as he made his way to the lab and Mikey walked to the kitchen pouting.

"Raph, did you eat anything?!" Mikey shouted as Raph shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Raph smirked as Mikey puffed out his cheeks and ran back to the lab after Don. When Raph was done eating and drinking his beer he made his way to the couch and sat down releasing a puff of breath as he plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Raph didn't noticed how the dojo door opened and Leo made his way from the dojo door and right by Raph on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Leo whispered close to Raph's ear but not enough for Raph to feel Leo's breath. Raph jumped back and sighed heavily at Leo who looked confused at him.

"L-Leo?!" Raph shouted once cooled down and looked at his older brother. How Leo sat with his back straight and body...tense? Raph watched Leo with his eyebrow raised before Leo looked out the corner of his eye to look at Raph who just turned his attention back to the tv.

"What are you watching" Leo repeated again his voice stern and almost annoyed. Raph rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. Finally focusing to the tv he snickered it was on commercial but once it was done them they both would know.

"Well, we are watching-"

" _Babe! i'm pregnant!"_ Raph froze as his attention went to the tv show of some middle age women telling him how she was pregnant. Quickly pushing the + side on the channel button he changed it.

" _We're a loving famil-"_ he clicked again

" _We are married rather you!-"_ again

" _Daddy wake up!"_ and again

" _Why are they babysitting?"_ again

" _You wife if pregnant?!"_ it seems his finger would be on this button for quite some time.

" _Having a child is awe-"_

" _Ah! n-no please slow d-dow-"_

" _I do"_ Raph could have sworn Leo could hear his heart beating in his chest, because that's all he could hear.

" _I have two kids, and one on the way"_

" _Would you like to know if it's a girl or-"_ Raph's eyes darted to watch the look on Leo's face. Stern, serious, and

unreadable. His heart beated faster….

" _I love you honey"_

" _Go, wake daddy up"_ Raph quickly kept pressing the button hoping to find a channel that wasn't about, or even had

children, marriage, pregnancies, love, and/or sex.

" _Turtles are reptiles of the order Testudines characterised by a special bony or cartilaginous shell developed from their ribs and acting as a shield. "Turtle" may refer to the order as a whole or to fresh-water and sea-dwelling testudines [1]"_ Raph mental signed as a turtle document came on, nothing could possibly go wrong right?

"Yeah, just enjoying some turtle 101" Raph turned to Leo and snickered, winking when Leo turned his head to

face Raph. Blank stare meeting encouraging face. both them turned back to the tv

" _Turtles can be very affectionate, loving creatures, and this nature comes out when they begin to mate. The actual mating ritual will vary depending on the species of turtle. In some species, the male turtles are much larger than the females, while in other species the females are larger. Turtles first like to get acquainted with each other by spending time with their possible mate. Turtles like to rub up against each oth-"_

"Are you ok? you seem a little" Leo paused to think of the word, "Jumpy". Raph just scoffed and glared at Leo.

"What are you trying to say?" Raph accused raising an eyebrow, Leo just shrugged.

"You just seem to be everywhere at once, i'm just saying that's all" Leo sign as he leaned over and snatched the remote from Raph's hand.

"Really? Leo?" Raph signed as Leo now then quickly flipped through all the channels until he saw the one he waited.

"Ok, Thank you, Johnson for the weather report now back to you Samuel Smith" Judy the newscaster said with a smile on her face as the camera switch to a older man with a serious look on his face.

"Purple Dragons have claimed about ¾ of more territory, killing 4 bystanders. The turf war with the Purple Dragons and the Police has escalated to where police are asking for people to be home and/or in a safe place by 7:30 " Smith reported everything that he had written on his paper. Leo signed and quickly turned down the tv, and leaned forward burying his face in his hands.

"What do we do now?" Leo mumbled in his hands. Raph sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"What can we do?" Raph shrugged and stretched, "The only part we can do is protect the innocent" Leo nodded in agreement and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Ok, fine you're right" Leo signed as he stood up and stretch over his head and walked passed Raph, making sure to brush his hand over the top of raph's knee. "Come on let's go eat" Leo turn his head and looked out the corner of his eye, which quickly darted to the kitchen table. Raph was stunned but up on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Fine"

 **I decide to keep Raph and Leo the same and adding a little more tension, that they normally have. So their dreams won't affect how they act around each other. It's like acting a different way when you see someone else. And I had to do some changes so I could be able to keep the story going, chapter 5 will be coming soon. Sorry to keep you waiting!**


	5. Chpt 5

"Don, come on!" Mikey sighed as he tried yet again to pull the scientist from his computer. Don nodded and mumble something to himself before typing faster.

"I'm gonna go get Leo, and have him drag you out" Mikey smirked and watched as Don froze and signed pulling off his glasses, he turned to face Mikey.

"What Mikey?" Mikey pouted and huffed crossing his arms over his chest, and turning his back to Don.

"If you were listening then you would know" Mikey huffed silently. Don watched and dropped his head in his hand.

"Sorry Mike, but i've been really busy" Mikey turned around with big water eyes.

"Too busy for me?" Mikey whimpered as he forced some tears to gather in the corner of his smiled and shook his head.

"Never too tired for baby brother" Mikey wiped the baby look off his face and replaced it with an annoyed look.

"Why am I the baby?" Mikey puffed his eyes darting away from Don's. Don stood up and walked to Mikey resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry! only by 5.467 seconds" Don smiled as Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Now, come on, breakfast is gonna get cold" Mikey perked up as Don pushed Mikey out his lab.

"You were listening!?" Mikey's smiled could be sometimes brighter than the sun, and now was one of those times.

"Duh, it's hard not to" Mikey then pouted and crossed his arms once. They got close enough to the door, Mikey put both of his hands out to stop the both of them from leaving the lab by placing them on the still closed door. Mikey quickly turned around and grabbed Don's hands within his and whispered quickly.

"I love you" and pecked Don on his lips. Don smiled a sad one and kissed Mikey's forehead.

"Until you're 19" Don signed as Mikey pouted.

"Why not 18? Once I'm 18, I'm not a minor" Don shook his head and place his forehead on Mikey's

"19, Mikey" don repeated ignoring Mikey big baby blue eyes

"Fine" Mikey huffed and dropped his eyes.

"Don! Mikey! better hurry or Raph'll eat all the pancakes!" Mikey immediately darted for the kitchen faster than the speed of light.

"NO RAPHIE DON'T!" Mikey cried out, stopping Raph from eating his 6th one. Leo sat at the kitchen table smiled as Mikey clung to Raph begging him not to eat anymore. Raph nodded and yet took another pancake.

"No Raphie stop" Mikey whined trying to pull Raph from the once tall pile of pancakes, now medium sized.

"Nah, these are to good to pass up" Raph shook his head as Mikey whined louder.

"Leo! help me!" Mikey begged running to his older brother and clung to his arm. Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, baby bro you know how much Raph likes pancakes" Leo shrugged as Raph devoured more.

"Raph please at least wait for everyone to get here" Mikey groaned as the pile got smaller.

"Everyone's here" Don's voice came through pausing the commotion between Mikey and Raph to stop so they both could turn to face Don. Don gave a soft smiled and a tiny wave before Raph went back to eating and Mikey went back to begging him to stop.

"Whats going on?" Don whispered to Leo who in turn shrugged.

"Something about waiting for everyone before eating" Leo smiled and Don giggled and watched the scene in front of them. As Raph now ate two at a time Mikey then took the plate and ran as Raph chased after.

"Don't worry i saved you some" Leo said as he stood and walked to the microwave and pulled out a plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns. Don smiled and almost cried at the site he can't remember the last time he ate a full meal. Working on that new project had his attention 24/7.

"Thanks, Leo you're a tummy saver" Don said as he stomach grumbled loudly. Leo smiled and gave Don the plate.

"I'm the best around" Leo laughed as Mikey then tripped spilling the pancakes and had to get up to run again.

"Leo! Raph! I'm so glad you could make it" April laughed as she pulled Raph and Leo into a hug. Leo openly accepted it as Raph stiffen and relaxed a little in the touch of April.

"Yeah, sorry April we would have be here sooner if we didn't oversleep" Leo apologized bowing shortly after, Raph shrugged and rolled his eyes. April smiled and waved his apology away.

"Oh! no you don't need to apologize" April laughed as she reached for both Leo's and Raph's hand. "I'm just glad you two could come!" Raph and Leo gave a soft smile as she lead the both of them into her apartment and into the living room and forced them on the couch.

"April, it's gonna be fine. We know how to water your plants, and feed the cat" Leo smiled as he stood and placed his hands on April's shoulders. April smiled and nodded, placing her hand on his.

"Yes, ok, but then there Angels girl scout sleepover. I can't do so you guys gotta do it, and my neighbor Mrs. Morrison says she's been hearing thing and she's spooked out, and I told her I have friends and so whenever she needs something or hears anything she could just come in" April said

"Ok ,April. We have everything. Now. Go" Leo smiled and pushed the redhead woman out the front door.

"Wait! but Leo!" April shouted as she turned around to face Leo.

"The cat food-"

"Cabinet next to the fridge, don't feed him to much or else he'll throw it up. Let him out around 5, and back in around 7 we got it April, now go or Casey's gonna get mad" April pouted as she turned around then back to face Leo.

"Alright, ok, i'm sorry, but this is the first time i'm leaving away from home well, outta the country" April and Leo nodded and he edged her gently to the direction of the elevators.

"You have nothing to worry about Now. Go." Leo laughed as April nodded and ran down the hall and to the elevator turning and waving before the door closed. Leo took and step back and closed the door, April could worry over absolutely nothing sometimes.

"So how long are we gonna be here?" Raph asked as he stretched out and relaxed in the brownish walked back to the couch and sat right beside Raph.

"We got about 2 more hours before Mikey and Don come back from the garbage dump, we could just watch tv" Leo shrugged as Raph mumbled an 'ok' and reached for the tv remote.

"Fast and Furious?" Raph asked at it was the first movie he saw was on.

"Not today" Leo shook his head as he removed his sword straps and set them on the floor.

"Modern Family?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow

"Not in the mood" Leo mumbled as he shifted his body so he could lean his top half body over the armrest

"Scandal?"

"Re-runs" Leo mumbled

"Nightmare on Elm street?"

"Tired"

"Scary movie 4?" there was a delayed response before Leo asked

"...there a fourth one?"

"Yeah just came out" Raph nodded and he pointed to the and indeed it did just come out. So why didn't Leo hear about it?!

"Sure" Leo shrugged and he set his chin in his hand resting on its elbow on the arm rest. I wasn't long before the movie started playing did Leo slowly begin to fall back asleep.

"Leo? you up still?" Raph turned his head and saw as Leo completely collapsed against the arm rest his forehead on the rest while his arms were crossed in the arm rest. Raph chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the movie in a welcoming silence., until he heard Leo's ringtone play softly

"Leo?" Raph called softly as he noticed Leo wasn't moving to answer his phone.

"Bro?" Raph moved closer and Leo still didn't move, eyeing him close Raph sneaked his hands around Leo's waist to where Leo places his phone. Once he felt the smooth metallic shell of it he grabbed it and answered it.

"Leo?" Don's voice echoed through the phone. They must be by that area by below the docks.

"He's asleep, what is it?" Raph grumbled softly looking back at the movie.

"We may be a little late is that ok?" Don asked Raph shrugged

"Sure, you're old enough. Call if you need help or anything comes up" Raph said

"Duh" Don laugh and ended the call.

"Did you talk to Leo?" Mikey asked as he jumped down and landed right beside Don. Don shook his head as he adjusted his strap on his bag.

"No, Raph we're good" Don corrected Mikey's face changed to an worried expression

"Where's Leo?"

"He's asleep" Don simply said and he started to walk in the direction he was before the call. Not long after Mikey then followed.

"I wonder what Leo dreams about?" Mikey asked the question Raph and Don were thinking.


	6. Chpt 6

Leo ran and ran making sure to turn around every so often to make sure _he_ wasn't closing in on him. Leo swiftly made a sharp turn around the upcoming tree, and zoomed through the heavily thick forest silently calling the name of each landmark he passed. Only after a few years of staying in the jungle he soon learned how to work this jungle all its twist and turns it hidden passages and it steep drops and surprising creatures it cares for, Leo learned it all.

 _Gilligan's tree, Medusa's rock and!_ Leo came to a sudden halt as he stood in front of a sudden cliff about 32 feet wide Lord, knows how long though. Leo stepped closer and looked down at the raging river at the bottom about a 70 ft drop in strong current and sharp rocks. Leo took a step back and looked around through the dark night, after a few seconds when he could not see the bridge he grew worried, (it always seemed that after a certain amount of time the bridge always seemed to move from where it originally was). If Leo didn't find the bridge soon, then he would lose and a _certain someone_ wouldn't let him live it down. Leo quickly made a sharp left turn, and walked until he saw two big brown stubs in the ground. Happy, he ran to them and saw the old bridge swaying softly against the stern and soft wind. Leo moved slowly and took on careful step on the bridge, he had to treat this with caution, this bridge had been here even before Leo first came here for his training to be a better leader 12 years ago.

"Leo" Leo froze at the sound of the voice that sounded everywhere and yet nowhere he could pin point at the same time. "You should start running" Well, Fuck it, cation could wait another time. Leo sprinted across the bridge until he felt himself touch solid ground was when he jumped up and onto the nearest tree not stopping until he was pretty sure his predator was far enough. Jumping from the tall tree and onto the soft ground Leo looked around as he walked into the edge of the not very shallow river where the water would go all the way above his ankle and then go back down. Leo was half way through the river before he heard something rustled the leaves behind him, Leo would've overlooked it but for the simple fact was that the wind wasn't blowing any more. And on this side of the river there wasn't small animals for the bigger animals liked to patrol around here. Leo turned around and reached behind him, feeling for the smooth silky feel of his bow.

"Now Deary, there is no cheating" before Leo could react something was the throw from the top of the trees and caught his wrist forcing him to fall backwards into the river. the cold water gently touched Leo's body some of the water flowing over Leo's body covering it. While parts of the water collided with his body and found another route going around it's sudden obstacle. Leo gave a heavily breathe as he tried to move his pinned arm and found an long and shiny sai there. Leo smirked and relaxed in the water as he heard footsteps come closer to him.

"So what does this make it? 35 to 15?" Raph smirked as he stood over Leo and pointed his other sai at Leo's neck. Leo rolled his eyes, and smacked the sai away from his neck and set up on his elbows. The cloak that was on Leo's fell off due to the heaviness of it soaking up all the water.

"Whatever" Raph laughed at Leo's sudden bitterness, he bent down over Leo and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"No need to be upset I won no big deal" Leo snorted and rolled his eyes turning away from Raph.

"Yeah, well that's the big deal, you won" Leo pouted and he focus was now on a rock in the river. Raph smirked as he move to sit down on Leo and grab him by his chin and force him to face him.

"Well, you asked for it" Raph gently ran his thumbs across Leo's parted lips, "You put something I care very much about on the line" Leo drew back and lightly pushed Raph away with his free arm.

"Oh! please don't give me that crap, Raph we only did this to see what we we're going to have for dinner tomorrow" Leo smiled and he moved to remove the sai. Raph only shrugged as he got up and helped Leo up.

"Well, yeah that's very important to me and so tomorrow we are gonna have Feijiada" Raph happily cheered out loud. Leo only could snicker as he bent to pick up his soaked cloak.

"It's pronounced Feijoada" Leo corrected while Raph simply rolled his eyes and pocket his sai's back.

"Whatever as long as it doesn't spell F-I-S-H" Leo laughed as he walked to his husband and wrapped his arms around the taller male.

"What's the matter with fish?" Raph gaged at the name.

"Nothings wrong with fish if you haven't eaten it for 3 months" Raph added wrapping his arms around Leo. Leo leaned forward pushing both their bodies as close as possible.

"To my great memory wasn't you who said whoever can last the longest eating fish win?" Leo brought up much to Raph's embarrassment.

"How was I supposed to know you eat fish on a daily basis" Raph muttered Leo smiled and kissed his lips, "You probably have fish swimming through your body right now"

"Be happy I let you stop after 3 months i would have made you keep eating fish an entire year" Leo informed Raph. Raph pushed their foreheads together and smiled.

"You love me too much to do that" Leo hummed softly at Raphs remark.

"I don't know" Raph picked Leo up under his legs and kissed his neck.

"You don't know?!" Leo giggled as Raph started assaulting his neck.

 **YES YES i know and i'm sorry for not updating for this long, but i've been having writers block. I had no idea what to write or how to continue this story and since you guys loved it so much! I had to think of a great way to continue this. Well, I am also sad to say, but I will (try) not to write any new TMNT fanfic because it seems that Megaman and Astro boy pulled me back in. So there will probably be some storie post up on them, but don't worry** _ **Dreams**_ **,** _ **Fine,**_ **and** _ **Their Alphabet**_ **and some others will be update but there will be no new stories! I love you guys! I just didn't want to upset you guys, so I wanted closure instead of just posting stories not about TMNT and you guys are like WTF? The closure you could say is more for me than you guys…again….I am sorry! (struggles of a fangirl) ; - ;**


	7. Chpt 7

"Jake! slow down!"

"No Moni! I can't! I feel like I got him this time!"

"Moni, is Jake trying to scare them again?" A toothless 3 year old looked up to the sun kissed 9 year old who was pouting at the 8 year old boy who was currently climbing the old oak tree and sneaking through the roof in the old wooden and stone house that sat by the river.

"Yeah, yet again" Moni signed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Jake gently peeled off a top part of the roof and climbed inside. Moni rolled her eyes as a few minutes passed she then heard a loud girly scream. Pulling Cassy by her tiny arm she lead her and about 4 other children after her.

"Moni" Moni turned her head to look at one of the scared children.

"Yes? Adolfo?" Adolfo played with his hands and looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure we can come over?" Adolfo whispered and he then rubbed himself as if were cold even though it was in the middle of summer.

"Yeah, what if we're bothersome?" Moni turned completely around and face the child smiling happily.

"Don't worry! they said whenever we come over, we can bring company! they love it!" Adolfo smiled softly at the bright and encouraging words Moni exclaimed brightly. Moni then turned back around and took careful steps up the wooden stairs, after telling the children to stay right at the bottom of the stairs. Moni then walked up the stairs not acknowledging the creaks and squeaks the wooden stairs made, since they were not as new as they let on..

"Hello?" Moni knocked on the door and slide the door over some and poked her head inside.

"Moni, should you be doing that it looks-?" Adolfo sentence was cut short when suddenly Moni's whole body just vanished inside the house. The group of children suddenly shouted and all hugged each other (Adolfo) tightly and closed their eyes tightly. What were they supposed to do?

"Moniiii!" Adolfo called out as two 3 year olds, one 2 year old and one 5 year old held onto him, "Moni come out and stop playing!" Adolfo placed his hands on his hips and pouted and he suddenly heard a group of laughter.

 **Urgh...**

 _Typical….._

"Don't worry, They are probably just playing with Raph" Adolfo and the kids turned around and were in awe to see that one of Moni's friends right behind them, and they didn't even know it. He just appeared like a ghost,there was no sound to notify any of them about his presence, Adolfo didn't even know where he came from maybe the trees? Or maybe the old raggy house?

"Hi" Cassy the 2 year old whispered as she waved at the tall form wearing a cloak. Leo smiled and waved back at her, Cassy blushed and moved to cover her face behind Adolfo. Adolfo blushed and bowed slightly to the tall figure, Leo smiled and walked forward ruffling Adolfo's hair before walking past them and towards the river and sat by the edge. Cassy looked at Leo and to Adolfo before she ran and sat right next to him, looking up and smiling at Leo before she ran and put her feet in the water. Her brother (Ralf), the 5 year old followed shortly both of them playing in the water and laughed sometimes getting some water on Leo, who sat idly by and watched as the kids splashed each other with water. The 2 three year-old twins (Michael, and Joshua) looked at each other before they ran to go join the water fun.

"Michael!" Ralf shouted out loud when Michael accidently splashed him instead of his brother who was using Ralf a shield. Joshua threw Ralf into the water and stuck his tongue out at his brother before he started to run away from his now closely approaching brother, but a sudden cry stopped everything.

"Raph! No please stop!" Everyone froze to watch as Raph picked up Moni and tossed her into the river along with Jake right after. Leo signed as Moni came up from the water and gave a shriek as she was soaking wet and a little after Jake came up laughing so hard her turned red. Moni blushed from embarrassment and frustration at the boy she splashed him which in return she got one back and started a war a little up the river.

"Go Moni!" Adolfo cheered as he sat by Leo and watched their old friends go at it the twins began cheering for Jake while Ralf and Cassy started cheering for Moni. Raph stood and the side and laughed switching in between side cheering for Moni then switching over and cheering up Jake. In the end Moni won, and it was Jake who sat in the water laughing until he was wheezing trying to get his breathe back.

"Awwww! Come on Jakie! You got beat by a girl!" Raph laughed as he walked to the boy and reached a hand out to help him up, Moni snickered and went to help him up to. Jake accepted both hands and laughed as he was soaked head to toe, just as Moni was. Raph could only laugh as Jack then attacker her and Moni ran away from him, and headed down the river to where the children and Leo was. No one catching the quick dark forming clouds above.

 **Yea, more will come soon just wanted to post this up. I didn't want ya'll to wait too long!**


End file.
